creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:EmpyrealInvective/Archive 5/Archive 5
Archive 1 Archive 2 Archive 3 Archive 4 ---- Hi. You deleted my story The Law of Attraction recently, and I was hoping you could tell me why. I'm learning how to write, and I was wondering if you would mind giving me some constructive critism so I can keep learning. Thanks if you do. From Zella Fae Symphony. ZellaFaeSymphony (talk) 19:11, September 6, 2014 (UTC) Deletion Appeal I have a couple of things to say about my deletion appeal on my story I Am Anger. First, I want to add a pastebin link to it, but when I go to edit it, it says I don't have permission because it's been protected from editing. How can I add a pastebin link? Lastly, when is it gonna be denied/accepted? It's been up there for 2 weeks. Please get back to me ASAP. Sacrid7174 (talk) 21:36, September 12, 2014 (UTC) One Up You did it. Great work, Travis. Honored to call you a colleague around these dark and mysterious parts. You're good with people already, but it really shone through with that interview. Two authors I look up to around here going through processes. As a "meh" amateur, I saw things that helped me. Like Cym's documentation stuff. Jesus Christ. That's how you guys do it??? Now I know. Thanks for that. You for bringing it out and Tim for letting me in on it. Great job. Mystreve (talk) 02:33, September 1, 2014 (UTC) I'd love to! Hey, Thanks so much for considering me to conduct the interview, it'll be my pleasure to do so. Just need to get a few of the specifics from you, like, -What time/date would be ideal for me to conduct the interview? -What method is the individual interviewed through? Like is it done in a chat room, through email...etc etc. -Since the interview blogs are generally posted under 'staff blog,' would I send a copy of the blog to an admin to be posted once it was complete, or would I be able to tag it 'staff blog' myself as a one time condition of posting the blog? Again, thank you guys so much for offering me this opportunity to interview one of our members. I look forward conducting it. --Banningk1979 (talk) 05:25, September 1, 2014 (UTC) Reached out to him today Hey Emp, Reached out to Dubious today so we could start working on some of the specifics. I will start researching his stories and come up with my talking points. Again, thanks for giving me this opportunity. Best, --Banningk1979 (talk) 18:38, September 1, 2014 (UTC) Re Ha. I'm the one that added it to the SG category too. Forgot I did that. Good catch. Thanks. Mystreve (talk) 21:20, September 1, 2014 (UTC) apologies for my story i would like to apologise for my story not coming to quality standards on this wiki, i really wanted to make a story to honor another one, i must ask, would you teach me? on how to write a good creepypasta? Deadmansring (talk) 00:17, September 2, 2014 (UTC) sorry for that very sorry, didn't mean for this to happen, i think i'll stay away from writing on here if you dont mindDeadmansring (talk) 00:30, September 2, 2014 (UTC) i did not know, i'm not sure if i said this, but i am new to writing creepypasta, and now this has gotten me sorta depressed, and i am not very good at writing in the 1st person, i just wanted to write something for the people, and the reason i put possession is because i thought someone would have put the catagory in by now, but it seems they have not, again sorry about writing a bad creepy pasta, i'm gonna try and sleep, oh and if you'd like i have had some thoughts brewing in my head, for stories, but i worry that i'm not good at it. Deadmansring (talk) 00:37, September 2, 2014 (UTC) can you walk me through on how to use this site, cause I just joined and my brain is dead. Also, I tried to post a story and I couldnt upload i for some reason and I need help troubleshooting. Lastly, where do I see my written stories? Thanks! Why did you block me? Thank you very much ! I am happy to be here and hope that I will be able to contribute in some manner to this wiki. Čupo (talk) 04:21, September 3, 2014 (UTC) RE:New Categories I am so sorry ! I didn`t realise that the category did not exist. I will read the help page and try not to make the same mistake again. Thank you for pointing it out to me. problem Just wanted to let you know that cassistrabbit's page has been vandalized again. I undid it several times, but just thought you might want to know so you can put a stop to it. She already gave the user a warning, but it just happened again. Thanks. Jay Ten (talk) 01:27, September 4, 2014 (UTC) Deletion Request Can you please delete my two pastas, this and this. Don't read 'em, just delete them, don't know what I was thinking while writing these. (/.\) Sykokillah (talk) 17:30, September 4, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for deleting them..But don't read them pweeaaase? big, teary-eyed meme here or I will rip out your ears and staple them to your forehead... Sykokillah (talk) 19:15, September 4, 2014 (UTC) Why did you delete my page? I'm not a good creepy pasta writer. I suck at creepy stories. God dammit. Oh well, maybe next time. That story sucked RE: RE: So, they're already stapled to your forehead, huh? Well, that was a missed opportunity to rip out a man's ears. But, yeah, I don't want you to read them. I wrote them a long time ago, and they are horrible, I know I can write better now (not alot better, but still better) and it's kind of embarrassing that a few people actually read those. Sykokillah (talk) 10:35, September 5, 2014 (UTC) Don't really know what pointsgaming is. Does that mean trying to get another badge? Not really interested in that. I was the one who added the vamp picture and I'd like to remove/replace it. Is it locked for editing or something? Critique Request Can I get your opinion on my pasta that's short but not short enough to be a micropasta? Here's the link teh (yes, that was intentional) story of all stories Sykokillah (talk) 11:09, September 6, 2014 (UTC) Is this wiki flawed? Bro. You took down my page. It was callled Isaac. You may think that all of you admins and your guidelines are perfect, but this wiki is flawed. Oh, you want proof? OK then: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:366793 Yours, The Cyborg Pie (talk) 19:33, September 6, 2014 (UTC) Please Unblock Dinkleberg I've talked to ScrewYouDinkleberg and he would like his ban to be lifted as soon as possible. It'll be good to have a VCROC back! (sigh of relief) A picture is worth a thousand words, but I'd rather write a thousand-word story. (talk) 00:09, September 7, 2014 (UTC) He says he's still blocked. o_o Is there something wrong? A picture is worth a thousand words, but I'd rather write a thousand-word story. (talk) 00:49, September 7, 2014 (UTC) RE: Delete now tags I saw that an admin had put the category Marked for Review, and that another user replaced it with a delete now tag. So I just reverted it back to Marked for Review. I'm crazy, but I'm free 01:46, September 7, 2014 (UTC) :Oh, okay. I didn't know that. I'm crazy, but I'm free 01:54, September 7, 2014 (UTC) Adam Hey, im here again, I was reading some science pastas and found Adam listed in that category, once i was done reading it, it didn't seem to belong there but couldn't think of to which category it did, so maybe you can think of one when you have some free time, thanks in advance. Sorek777 (talk) 08:44, September 7, 2014 (UTC) You might have killed a beautiful thing. U wot M8? Bro, in case you didn't read (ha!) all the posts and stuff, you'll know that this was a joint project between myself and a friend. This means that I didn't proof all of the story and even if I did I only would have changed the bits that I found unacceptable. In the few days that we spent crafting this story, my friend wrote (as the pasta reads) the first two paragraphs and the seventh. I wrote (again as it reads) the third and fifth paragraph and the authors note at the end. We wrote a sentence each for the fourth and sixth paragraphs, so don't ask me how you could stab someone with a meat cleaver. At no point does Isaac lift someone up by the neck, or fight someone older than him fairly. His brother is younger than him so strength wasn't a problem there. If it helps you sleep, he used a wheelbarrow to move people. Also, if you have a problem with the mark of a knife wound, my friend was gonna have 666 on Isaac's chest, but I changed it. I should have scrapped the whole mark thing though and gone with my original vision of Isaac: blood red hair, smoldering eyes and pale skin (unless that's ''cliche so I'll change it to... I don't know flashing different shades of beige or something) Speaking of Isaac, you could have killed something which was gonna be beautiful! Isaac was gonna have so much banter with his prey. Picture it: S''uddenly she stumbled into a boy who looked as terrified as she was. The boy said in a timid, subdued voice: "I think one of us is possessed." his head slumped forward. Quickly it reared back up. But now he had evil eyes, crimson hair, almost grey skin and a sickening smile. "Want to guess who?!" ''So you definatly haven't seen the last of Isaac. Just tell me how to improve it and I'll do the rest. (oh and a small flaw in the wiki? The lack of spell check for these talk pages) Yours, The Cyborg Pie (talk) 09:57, September 7, 2014 (UTC) Interview Hey, Just giving you an update. I still haven't heard back from Dubious. I know it's still a little early in the month, but I figured I would keep you in the loop on this just the same. Not sure if he has contacted you or any other admin, but I certainly haven't gotten a word back from him. Best, --Banningk1979 (talk) 19:17, September 7, 2014 (UTC) opps sorry. I'm new to this site, and just wanted to check if I can edit other users. Which seems kind of weird, since no site I have been to had this option. But it won't happen again. DemonicCookie (talk) 19:22, September 7, 2014 (UTC) Spam Comment I think that the D...... what? comment on The Toddler, or most of the comments on there can be considered spam. Just to let you know. Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 00:30, September 8, 2014 (UTC) Why did you delete my Creepypasta? :( If it was because it was unfinished, I was going to finish it later. I needed a break. Re:ALTLang Okay thanks, I wasn't sure. I'm crazy, but I'm free 04:32, September 8, 2014 (UTC) I fucking hate you. I took a long time making my story. And all you fucking do is delete it? I'm gonna fucking kill you you piece of shit. Die. Re:Edits Oh yeah, sorry. It's habit because I'm using a USA-English keyboard, so it comes up as misspelled. I keep those alone from now on haha. I'm crazy, but I'm free 13:50, September 8, 2014 (UTC) favor Hello, I was just wondering if, when you have some free time, you wouldn't mind reading something I posted in the workshop. It's here-Endless War. I know it's really long, but I'm just wondering if it's something that makes you want to keep reading. It's the first chapter of a much longer work, possibly a novella length. I'm not sure if it will work for the site, but I thought maybe I could post it in parts with chapters. I hope it doesn't offend anyone that I will be copying and pasting this message on a few others' talk page. If it's too long for you to read, I totally understand. Thanks for your time. Jay Ten (talk) 18:21, September 8, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks in advance. Also thanks for confirming that length isn't an issue. I'll have to give that story of yours a read. :Jay Ten (talk) 21:39, September 8, 2014 (UTC) Hello. my name is ADAMITIS and I would like to know why my story Radioactive was removed, If it was due to the title of the story I sincerley apoligize and I am not trying to take anyones work away from them. I was unaware at the time and I would like to ask in permission to reupload the pasta in a different title. I am not making a copy of work from someonelse, If I did then I sincerely apoligize. ADAMITIS (talk) 03:01, September 9, 2014 (UTC)ADAMITIS Thank you for the explanation and I do apoligize for posting that story and I do understand the implication it was for. ADAMITIS (talk) 03:13, September 9, 2014 (UTC)ADAMITIS Thanks for the update Thanks for checking into that. --Banningk1979 (talk) 18:17, September 9, 2014 (UTC) My talk page It seems like even after trying to unblock it it is still blocked. Could you unblock it for me please? :) [[User:ScrewYouDinkleberg|'I just can't believe']] [[User talk:ScrewYouDinkleberg|'on what people say']] 23:22, September 9, 2014 (UTC) :My VCROC rights are working, and while I'm still not as good as before, I'm trying my best to do my work meanwhile. Meanwhile, I question why I'm still on the rollback list... [[User:ScrewYouDinkleberg|'I just can't believe']] [[User talk:ScrewYouDinkleberg|'on what people say']] 23:26, September 9, 2014 (UTC) ::I'm talking about that page where you can see the user's list. My name appears there with both VCROC and Rollback rights[[User:ScrewYouDinkleberg|'I just can't believe']] [[User talk:ScrewYouDinkleberg|'on what people say']] 23:43, September 9, 2014 (UTC) Does this story.... meet the quality standards? http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Sludge I mean, I was reading it, and it is just.... ugh I'm crazy, but I'm free 04:13, September 10, 2014 (UTC) What the f man I was practicing I just started mother fer Samuel Ferrer Hello, you recently deleted my story The Girl On The Bottom Floor and I was hoping that you could tell me what I need to fix before applying for a deletion appeal. I can take constructive critisism well so if my story is garbage, please don't refrain from telling me so (although, I sincerely hope that it's not). Thanks, Comicboo Comicboo (talk) 01:21, September 12, 2014 (UTC)Comicboo Deletion Appeal Continued Here. Again, the way we do things here is complicated, and I didn't want to risk getting kicked or banned because I didn't know how to post correctly but now I know. Anyways, if there is a new page, please send it to me. Now that I know pretty much completely how to do things CORRECTLY, I shouldn't be a burden anymore. Again, please send me the new page if you can. Sacrid7174 (talk) 21:50, September 12, 2014 (UTC) Sorry On my deletion appeal, I accidentally posted it at the top. Please don't hold it against me. Sacrid7174 (talk) 22:37, September 12, 2014 (UTC) About my /x/ story I reformatted it so that it's easier to read. Why did you delete my story? will do Will do. I knew it was vandalism, but I just hadn't seen anyone recently active, so I went to the him since it was his story. I will let you guys know next time. Thanks for taking care of it. Jay Ten (talk) 04:32, September 13, 2014 (UTC) My Page So I wanted to update my favorite wikis part of my page, but I don't know how. Can you tell me? Sacrid7174 (talk) 01:44, September 14, 2014 (UTC) Re That actually sounds like a neat idea. Me likes. Mystreve (talk) 14:29, September 14, 2014 (UTC) A letter Where can I leave a "I'm sorry" letter? The reason for apology Since is not my first time I'm being a dickhead, I'll make this short. I'm sorry because I insulted you, maybe I didn't understand the rules exactly, maybe I went to the moment when I was completely crazy, and completely sure I was a dork. My apologies are very honest this time, for you and for LOLSKELETONS, for which my behavior was completely unnecesary. I only wanted to post my creepypasta, and being rushed, I posted without making a Deletion Appeal first. In this time which I was banned, I realised that I'm not the only important ass right here, there are more people which want to be respected or remarked here. If I need to leave creepypasta site, I will do. In this time, I realised that maybe I'm talented at something else, to make people laugh, so I'll put the next question: Do you mind if you look a bit on the parody pasta site? There, is my story...--Cascaval13 (talk) 17:51, September 14, 2014 (UTC)Cas--Cascaval13 (talk) 17:51, September 14, 2014 (UTC) Excuse me for bothering you... Excuse me for bothering you, but I've had a workshop post removed by an user named, "PoopDemNoobs" and it was really annoying because it wasn't able to get advice on it. it was removed because of "esrgwa" I have restored the thread now, but I'm going to have to wait a lot longer for advice. I dunno I suppose I thought an admin should know... I'm not sure it's a violation because I'm pretty new. EDIT: Thanks! I knew something was suspicious. Cloudedshadow (talk) 21:44, September 14, 2014 (UTC)Cloudedshadow Have you noticed this? I fixed a lot of things in the AltLang category, including using the sort template properly, and I also used acronyms to identify the pasta's language without having to click them. I'm thinking of creating a page, explaining what each one of them mean later. But yeah, do you like the changes? :b [[User:ScrewYouDinkleberg|'Tell me, tell me']] [[User talk:ScrewYouDinkleberg|'How to be a millionaire!]] 23:11, September 14, 2014 (UTC) Edit: I also created this. I'm not sure if I should've done that, but I think the page is worth existing.[[User:ScrewYouDinkleberg|'''Tell me, tell me]] [[User talk:ScrewYouDinkleberg|'How to be a millionaire!']] 01:16, September 15, 2014 (UTC) Hi there! Honestly, I found them on the interwebs. But I wish I could just have 10% of the creator's talent. :) Sorry for not answering sooner. i would like to know why my page Micheal Nelson was deleted Madison.herbert.52 (talk) 19:06, September 15, 2014 (UTC) Sure! I will later take a look at them and see if there's any corrections need to be made, but after looking through them, I realized that it seems like there's a lot to be done about them, in nearly all of the pastas. I will slowly fix all the issues though, since I'm probably going to be less active on editing for the next few weeks because of my RL things. [[User:ScrewYouDinkleberg|'Tell me, tell me']] [[User talk:ScrewYouDinkleberg|'How to be a millionaire!']] 19:59, September 15, 2014 (UTC) note I just undid the blanking of Dark Room. Just wanted to let you know so you could deal with it. Thanks. Jay Ten (talk) 21:56, September 15, 2014 (UTC) :Sorry about that, I made the mistake of not checking the history of that story. I didn't realize the person that blanked it was the author. Normally I check, but for some reason, I didn't this time. I realize they shouldn't do that either, but I thought it was vandalism, so, sorry for the confusion. Thanks. :Jay Ten (talk) 22:28, September 15, 2014 (UTC) I have no idea why But I'm banned from chat...? Is it a gltich or something? On my contributions page it says (Misbehaving in Chat) but I wasn't even here when chat was still there. Nommehzombies 22:09, September 15, 2014 (UTC) How To Become A Chat Mod? Hello as you may know this is Silent here I'm here to say how do you become a Chat Moderator? What does it take to become one even? Just wondering because I want to try and accomplish this task. Yours SilentKillerlurks (talk) 08:30, September 16, 2014 (UTC)SilentKillerlurks Re:Congrats Ah yes, I have talked to a lot of admins and a few more well known and good contributors about when I should apply, and I think I am going to make one next Tuesday, giving me one week to get use to my rollback rights. A lot of people agreed that I should do this, so except one then. :) Nommehzombies 03:27, September 17, 2014 (UTC) Excuse me, but i'm new here and you deleted my "wiki" and I would really appreciate it if you could explain my errors to me so I can fix it so it will be acceptable...thanks! :) Omnivalence (talk) 22:02, September 17, 2014 (UTC)omnivalence Hi you deleted my story "HER" and I'd like to know whyDevy Jacinto (talk) 22:31, September 17, 2014 (UTC) Some advice Hello. You deleted my story Smirk recently and i was just writing to ask why. I would appreciate some advice in writing a creepypasta as i have always wanted to succesfully write one. Many thanks Kittycat6320 (talk) 13:38, September 18, 2014 (UTC) Rollback Hey Empy, can you rollback Callie's edit on Zalgo? The video is a redlink, yes, but it's part of a bug that's going on wiki-wide that videos turn to redlinks, and that you cannot upload any photos on the wiki. Maria said to give it a few hours for this to be fixed, but can you rollback that edit please? Thanks ahead of time Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 02:28, September 20, 2014 (UTC) :Nevermind. Callie can move again. Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 02:31, September 20, 2014 (UTC) Yo yo! Thanks for realizing your mistake...all is forgiven. Zmario 14:17, September 21, 2014 (UTC) :You sly mofo. Here, have an image. Zmario 14:26, September 21, 2014 (UTC) Hey, um I had SMILEARM and I am meeting the standards, I fixed the one I didn't meet up to. Hey, um I had SMILEARM and I am meeting the standards, I fixed the one I didn't meet up to. LATIOS54 (talk) 15:36, September 21, 2014 (UTC) The catchphrase is "Smile" -_- Tacos Always in the mood for them. In fact, my girlfriend just made them tonight for dinner! Mmm. Anyway, thanks for the kind words. I look forward to still working alongside everyone here to make the site better. Mystreve (talk) 22:41, September 21, 2014 (UTC) RE Thank you. I will surely familiarize myself with what you've provided. (: GreyOwl (talk) 04:25, September 22, 2014 (UTC) The Talks Come into chat when/if you can please. Mystreve (talk) 00:35, September 23, 2014 (UTC) thanks for the response. The main one is "Don't do what I Did". As I corrected it and was still deleted for the same reason. I mentioned slenderman in the comments , afterwards it was deleted. The other was an ongoing series "Cash Quimby". There was volumes 1-3. Actually volume 3 was in 2 parts as it was long and I ran out of time and couldn't save til later. Freud is actually a good pasta .. and it's true. Thanks for reviewing. Re Understood. Yeah, I was considering opening up chat mod apps again (probably this weekend). I'm going to put a cap on the amount we accept though. Maybe limit it to 5, then close them again. I know it seems to be a position a lot of people want, but I'd like to make sure we get people in there who don't flinch while being too strict. It seems like drama is already seeping out. We need to be strict. Anyway, I'm fine with Chaoz being temp, but when I open the apps back up, he'd still have to apply like everyone else, for fairness-sake. Mystreve (talk) 11:11, September 24, 2014 (UTC) Right, I forgot we could leave messages, I would have done this instead of posting a thread. Thanks! Also, I read it and found that even though the word "retarded" was used in a bad manner, it wasn't meant to be used in such a way I'm assuming Nick felt. "Slurs used in improper or offensive context are also taboo, and will be dealt with as per moderator discretion." It wasn't meant to be offensive in that sort of way or fashion, it was a simple word I was using in place of dumb. I'm not butthurt, just a little irritated I was banned without any warning and I've never had a warning before. Everytime I've been kicked ffrom a room was without warning, like when I used capslock for the first time. Thank you for your time. Reprieve (talk) 21:44, September 24, 2014 (UTC)Reprieve It's not that I wasn't aware of the rules, it's the fact I wasn't issued a warning. I have no reason to appeal, it's not like it's a permanent ban. I just found it nessecary to bring the situation to an admin. Doesn't matter anyways, there's nothing I can do about it. Yeah, I might result in talking to Nick about it. Thanks for you time! Reprieve (talk) 21:52, September 24, 2014 (UTC)Reprieve Should we Keep those stories up, but link credit to the orginal author? They seemed to meet QS. Nommehzombies 22:52, September 24, 2014 (UTC) :Oh I didn't know they were directly from Creepypasta.com Nommehzombies 23:01, September 24, 2014 (UTC) Woman in the Oven Temporarily restored it so I can move it later. Feel free to delete when it is. Export category is now visible so people can tell what pages I'm looking at pinching. ClericofMadness (talk) 04:00, September 25, 2014 (UTC) Reply. Woah, wasn't aware of that rule either. I read the rules - all of them now, so I now know the dos and don'ts. Thanks for giving me a warning instead of automatically banning me. Reprieve (talk) 23:25, September 25, 2014 (UTC)Reprieve Hello. I see that there must have been a problem with my story The Doll Master. I would kindly like to ask for advice on what to fix in the story. I would like to make the story better so that it may be posted hopfuly. Thank you. SammySushi (talk) 16:16, September 26, 2014 (UTC) My plan So, I now have 600+ edits on articles and I was thinking of creating my Admin application today or someday around this or next week. I meet all the requirements, except for the activity one (I'd have to wait until November to meet the requirement), and because of this I'm afraid people will oppose it because it might be too soon. However, it seems like this wiki needs a lot of help, and I think I'm good enough to handle the job. What do you think? Edit: I already posted it. [[User:ScrewYouDinkleberg|''SYD]] [[User talk:ScrewYouDinkleberg|'Send me a message!''']] 16:52, September 26, 2014 (UTC) Interview Completed Hey bro, Just wanted to give you a quick heads up. Me and Dubious finished the interview the other night. Everything is saved, and I am just in the process of cleaning up typos. I plan to post it on the 1st of October. Thanks again, --Banningk1979 (talk) 08:24, September 27, 2014 (UTC) Lavender Town Syndrome Comments Sorry, I was just answering the comments, as I've never actually done that before. Hello, and have a nice day, though. FrenchTouch (talk) : Okay, I'll remember that. Also, isn't there a big reminder/disclaimer already with the definition of a creepypasta? I'm really growing sick and tired of the paranoid people thinking all those events are real, y'know :/ FrenchTouch (talk) :: I just hope they will just lighten the f up for once, because this is because of this ignorance that every Pasta community is targeted for the tragic events of the last months :/ FrenchTouch (talk) Wow. Thanks for deleting my hard work. ~~lolman8776~~ Sorry for deleting your page header. I just created an account, so I don't know how to leave a message. I hope I don't screw up your page again, and hopefully I send this message the right way. Hi, I didn't think my post was accepted. It kept giving me an error about extension hooks lol! Aussj4link (talk) 19:46, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Hello again, I would like to know why the unknown element was deleted, I think I have an idea why, because it ended mid-story, but that was simply to save my progress, if that is not the issue, please fill me in. Santenoturtle (talk) 20:04, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Okay, thank you for the reply. Soon after I sent you the message, I realized that I messed up the title. It was the most painful face-palm ever. But in all seriousness, I will copy and paste it, this time remembering not to screw up. And the primary reason for the incomplete story was I was saving my progress in case of a crash, my computer really hates me... My page deletion. Why did you delete my page "You Have to Wonder"? I'm not mad or anything, I'm just not sure how it didn't fit the quality standards. was it offensive or something? EtherBot (talk) 21:40, September 28, 2014 (UTC) A very thoughtful gesture Thank you - that's a really kind offer. I don't want to bother you guys with anything too trivial, though. I imagine you have more than enough to be dealing with already. From what I've seen, this is a pretty active community and I know another user would quickly come along and remove all of the other tags, but I'm still quite new here and I don't want to cause trouble in any way. I may avoid adding the "Marked for Review" tag altogether, just to be safe. Cheers AutopsyTurvy (talk) 22:54, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Thank You Thanks for fixing that link for me. Can I ask why it prompted me to create a new page on the wiki instead of linking to the specified pasta? AutopsyTurvy (talk) 01:15, September 29, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for explaining. I admit that it could have used more content. the unspecified speaker was done on purpose, but I should have used some kind of plot. I could use some advice as to how to make a plot around this though, if you're willing. EtherBot (talk) 01:30, September 29, 2014 (UTC) Re: Got it I see, I see. I really appreciate the explanation. Thank you. AutopsyTurvy (talk) 01:36, September 29, 2014 (UTC) Just like many others, I have tried twice now to publish my story. I checked all the rules, and I can find nothing wrong with my work. Can you please hekp me out???SOURCECODE01 (talk) 02:56, September 29, 2014 (UTC)SOURCECODE01 Thank you so much for the constructive critisism. I hope to fix these errors and have this up again by the end of the night. I do think that the computer dripping blood isn't too cliched, but the other points are right. If I take out everything else, can I leave that?? :) Hello! I recently had my page deleted twice and I read the quality conditions page but it didn't help me understand what I did wrong. Can you please explain to me exactly what it was that got the page deleted, so it is easier to fix? Thank you! --JJswizzle (talk) 03:36, September 29, 2014 (UTC) Apple & Peach Deletion Hello! I recently had my page deleted twice and I read the quality conditions page but it didn't help me understand what I did wrong. Can you please explain to me exactly what it was that got the page deleted, so it is easier to fix? Thank you! --JJswizzle (talk) 03:40, September 29, 2014 (UTC) LAST TIME It's me again! I really don't want to get banned, so I would like to to know it I can repost my pasta. The link is below and I have fixed quite a few things...Can you please look over it one last time for me so that I can be sure not to get a ban?? https://docs.google.com/document/d/1Aj8eTIM8ceCpg53wTViTm56PP0sq12R1w5lJkHPYVmA/edit?usp=sharing SOURCECODE01 (talk) 03:42, September 29, 2014 (UTC) Deletion Appeal Hello, Touch of Evil here. I noticed you deleted my story The Cherry Picker. I know the formatting was a bit off and it was edited several times. Were there any other specifics as to why? Just to keep some things in mind the next time I post. Thank you. Hello! So you deleted my story, Stitches, twice now and I was just wondering if you could let me know why? Because I really wanted this idea on this site. Thank you dry much.Creepychicks01 (talk) 20:19, September 29, 2014 (UTC) WTF???? Okay why was my pasta deleted? That was a good pasta and I wasn't done saving it to my computer! At least let me keep my story! Then you can delete it! BlackLights666 (talk) 00:15, September 30, 2014 (UTC) I can't edit my story unless i have the thing saved to my computer and how is it that it's not up to the standered???? That link you gave me wont work cause im using a school comp and i made sure there were no grammer errors. and that site you gave me is listed as file hosting and is blocked by the school NINJA! I was just about - well, did - put the template on that page, you ninja! xD ''Steam Phoenix - Her Majestic and Loyal Talk Page -'' 02:55, September 30, 2014 (UTC) Okay the computer I have is school issued computer -.- Hi! Thanks for welcoming me! I was wondering, do I have any obligations as a member? I pretty much only joined to comment. Thanks in advance! -jen Jenbinthehouse (talk) 18:43, September 30, 2014 (UTC) Deletion Query I wish to know why my work ,Symphony of Screams, was deleted, so that I may fix any problems with it. Trivik (talk) 02:47, October 2, 2014 (UTC) Hi, you just deleted the story I posted entitled "The Gift", with the reason given being "lacks story/content." I'm a bit perplexed by all this. Can you give me an explanation? NNE (talk) 04:14, October 2, 2014 (UTC) Hi, I was wondering why you deleted my story. I mean, I thought this was a place for anyone to try to write a Creepypasta of their own, not have it deleted because it wasn't perfect. It was one of my first, so naturally it wasn't flawless, but I don't see any need to delete it. If you explained a bit more, I would greatly appreciate it.ShadowHeart013 (talk) 15:03, October 2, 2014 (UTC) Can't Remove Tag Hey. I'm really sorry to bother you, but I'm afraid I accidentally tagged a page with an incorrect tag and now I can't change it. The link to the pasta in question is below. I added the tag "Ment," when I'd intended to write "Mental Illness." Again, I apologize. The last thing I want to do is create extra work for you. Edit: Forgot the link. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Count_Down AutopsyTurvy (talk) 23:41, October 2, 2014 (UTC) Sounds good. I think I would like to see GreyOwl give an interview. I will reach out to her and see if she is interested. If not, I will probably go with Cassistrabbit. Best, --Banningk1979 (talk) 03:08, October 3, 2014 (UTC) Quick Question Hey, it's me! Long time no see! Anyways, let me get straight to the point. How do you add pictures to stuff? Like creepypastas, home pages, ect. Please let me know ASAP Sacrid7174 (talk) 05:40, October 25, 2014 (UTC)